I Need To Rest
by alexgilber12
Summary: cast: Karry Wang (TFBoys) and Ota Yuuri (NMB48) be the main characters and Yabushita Shu (NMB48) be the Cameo. (?) Hope you enjoy it. XD


Yuuri POV  
hari ini, minggu pagi sangat cerah. terbuka lah mata ku saat melihat cahaya yang dengan terangnya masuk ke kelopak mata ku. aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur ku, mengedar kan pandangan ku pada sekeliling ruangan yang sepi. aku ingat, pada saat itu pasti ada sesosok pria yang lumayan tinggi tidur disebelah ku. dengan wajah yang sangat terang. tetapi yang ku lihat sekarang hanyalah kasur besar yang ditepati satu orang. "hah.. pasti karry-san bertemu dia lagi.." kata ku berat dan menarik nafas dalam dalam agar air mataku tak berlinang. aku pun meraih ponsel ku yang terdapat di sebelah kasur ku. ku pencet menu pesan di ponsel ku dan mengetik pesan untuknya. "kau bertemu dengan shuu lagi? alasan apa yang dia buat lagi untuk mu agar dia dapat bertemu dengan mu lagi!? sudah lah. urusi saja dia.". aku pun membuang ponsel ku ke kasur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. yang ku temui hanyalah sebuah tumpukan lelaki pemain itu di ember cucian ku. 'kenapa dia harus menumpuknya disini kalau dia dirumah shuu?' ucap ku dalam hati dan aku biarkan saja baju itu bertumpuk. aku pun meraih pasta gigi dan sikat gigi ku. sambil bercemin, aku merasa mata ku berkantung dan terlihat lelah. aku pun menangis dalam hati. sampai berfikir, kapan lelaki itu kembali kepada ku sepenuhnya.  
Karry POV  
aku hari ini berada disebuah rumah gadis. ya, dia teman SD ku saat itu dan juga cinta pertama ku sampai SMP. tetapi, sekarang aku punya gadis yang mencintai ku setulus hati nya. tetapi aku sadar, aku begitu bodoh telah meninggalkan dia demi cinta pertamaku. shuu, nama gadis itu. ia terlihat periang, walau dia bermulut kasar, tetapi dia sangat lah manis dan lembut. kadang, akibat omongannya, aku merasa ingin putus dengan Yuuri. tetapi, hati nurani ku yang paling dalam mengatakan jangan. aku yakin Yuuri benar benar tertekan dengan ketidak tiadaan ku disampingnya lagi.  
"neee~ karry-chan! ayo kita nonton pertandingan baseball hari ini... aku tidak sabar, henshin tigers bertanding hari ini!" kata gadis disebelahku sambil menarik tangan ku dan memaksa ku untuk memakai baju warna kuning yang menandakan warna klub baseball kesukaan shuu. aku pun menghela nafas berat dan mencoba untuk menolaknya. "tadi kau bilang, kau sakit.. ingin ditemani. kenapa sekarang dengan semangat, kau memaksa ku menonton pertandingan baseball? kau bohong lagi ya?" kata ku dengan nada tinggi dan kebingungan. "tch.." desis pedas dari gadis ini yang ku lihat. ponsel dari kantong ku berdering. aku pun melihat pesan dari gadis kecil ku. aku tersentak kaget dan tersadar, dia dirumah tanpa siapapun. shuu pun dengan paksa merebut ponsel ku dan mematikannya. "apa kau sadar, kau sedang dengan ku..? dan kamu masih dengan dia? tch... akhiri hubungan mu dengan dia, kita mulai lembar baru hubungan kita. bagaimana?" tanya dia dengan nada menggoda ku. aku menggelengkan kepala, dan aku berusaha merebut ponsel ku darinya. dan... dapat!. "karry-chan...mou... sampai kapan kau berhubungan dengan dia?" tanya gadis ini lagi sambil meneteskan air matanya. 'hah... lagi.. aku tidak pernah tega membuat gadis menangis.' kata ku dalam hati yang paling dalam. ku usap kepalanya lembut, membawa dia ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya.

Yuuri POV  
ponsel ku tidak bergetar, berbunyi apalagi berdering. aku pun hanya memakai kemeja lengan panjang warna putih dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. yang sering karry pakai bersama ku ketika kami sedang pergi kemana mana. sekarang.. itu semua hanyalah kenangan. karry yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang dimana dia dulu sangat perhatian kepada ku. sekarang semua berubah drastis. karry yang perhatian kini hanya semua memori masa lalu. aku pun terus menunggu dia sampai dia benar benar sadar kalau aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati ku dan tulus. tetapi.. tak ada rasa peduli dari dirinya yang terpancar. dia terus menganggap ku hanya perempuan biasa yang tinggal dirumahnya. aku pun duduk dikasur nya. tercium aroma badan karry yang semalam tidur bersamanya hanya sebentar, pergi pagi pulang larut malam. begitu seterusnya. aku memeluk erat kaki ku, dan menangis dengan jeritan yang lumayan kencang. aku sangat rindu karry yang begitu hangat.  
Author POV  
hari berjalan dan waktu ikut berputar. karry masih menemani gadis cinta pertama nya itu, hingga sore hari. ketika shuu tertidur lelap, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membawa jaket ia pergi tadi. jaket yang pernah ia beli dengan gadisnya. ia pun pulang dengan wajah lelah dan kusam. saat dijalan pulang, ia melihat banyak pasangan yang terlihat bahagia. ia pun teringat akan sesosok gadis yang sering disampingnya. ia menghela nafasnya panjang, dan pergi ke sebuah vending machine untuk mendapatkan minuman yang yuuri biasa minum. lalu, ia mendekati sebuah kursi dimana tidak jauh dari vending machine tersebut. yang ada dipikiran nya hanyalah yuuri yuuri dan yuuri. ia sadar bahwa ia sangat bodoh, dan berfikir ia lebih bodoh dari orang idiot.  
Yuuri pun terus menerus menitihkan air matanya tanpa henti. dan ia lelah dengan tangisannya. sampai ia tertidur dengan muka lelah dan berkantung hitam. memeluk bantal karry dengan erat.  
Karry POV  
aku pun membuka pintu rumah ku. ku edarkan semua pandangan ku kepada ruangan yang gelap gulita. tak ada suara tv, air atau apapun. ku nyalakan lampu ruangan itu. ruangan yang rapi, bersih dan suasana yang sama seperti kemarin. aku pun menuju kamar ku dan aku melihat yuuri yang tengah tidur pulas dengan muka yang terlihat tak berdaya. aku melangkah mendekatinya. duduk di tepi kasur, mengelus rambutnya lembut. aku pun sempat menitihkan air mata ku, penyesalan yang benar benar memukul ku. penyesalan yang sangat menyadarkan ku akan gadis yang menunggu ku terus menerus dan tak dapat balesan dari diriku. ku coba dekatkan wajah ku ke wajahnya. semakin dekat dan aku hanya punya jarak beberapa centi saja untuk mendapat ciuman dari bibir pinknya itu. tetapi rencana berkata lain, yuuri yang membuka matanya dan terbangun. ia langsung mendorong badan ku jauh dan bangun bahkan memukul dada ku berulang kali dan menangis. "kenapa kau datang lagi?! siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk datang ke sini hah?! kenapa tak disana dan balik dengan shuu..." ucap nya untuk pertama kali ku dengar dia berkata seperti itu. aku bagai sebatang lidi yang dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh ucapannya itu. aku pun memeluknya erat dengan erat dan dia terus menepis, memaksa untuk melepaskan pelukan ku. walau sakit, aku tetap menghadapkan wajahnya kepada ku dan menciuminya dengan lembut. tak ada balasan, ia hanya terus mendorong ku paksa dan menggigit bibir ku dengan agak kasar. sudah lama aku tak singgah ke bibirnya tersebut.  
Yuuri POV  
aku pun terus memaksa karry untuk berhenti. apa yang ia lakukan benar benar tak pantas dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada ku selama ini. tak ada rasa penyesalan di hatinya. dia mencium ku, bukannya meminta maaf. aku hanya terus merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. aku pun lelah untuk berontak dan aku luluh dengan ciumannya yang begitu lembut. ku rasakan lidahnya memijat mijat seluruh bagian mulut ku. ku balas ciumannya itu dengan lembut. ku lingkari tangan ku kelehernya. dan aku merasa ada tangan yang menyelinap masuk kedalam pakaian ku. karry terus menerus menciumku dan bermain didalam mulut ku. ia berpindah ke leher ku, ada isapan, kecupan, nafas hangat yang aku rasakan. aku pun hanya bisa mengerang. ia mendorong tubuh ku kekasurnya, memegang tangan ku dan menaruhnya di kasur. ia berhenti dan membuka kancing kemeja yang aku pakai satu persatu. "sejak kapan gadis ini mulai memakai bra, heumm?" tanya dia heran. yang aku balas hanyalah raut muka yang tidak tau. agar dia tau kenapa aku melakukannya. tangan jahilnya itu bergerak, menyingkirkan kemeja yang menutupi depan dada ku dan tubuhku. ku rasakan tangan di payudara ku, memijatnya dengan lembut dari luar bra. "eumph... karry-san.." erang ku memanggil namanya. yang kurasakan ia malah membuat ku nyaman dengan pijitan di payudara ku.  
karry menurunkan cup bra ku, terlihat lah olehnya. ujung dari payudara ku sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeras. karry memainkan nya yang masih sangat merah muda. ia memilin nya sesekali dan mengisap satunya lagi. menggigit, menjilat, mencubit ujungnya. itu lah yang ia lakukan terhadapan payudara ku. ia memijat terus menerus, itu lah yang membuat ku terus menerus mengerang tanpa henti.  
Karry POV  
aku terus menerus memilin dan menggigit ujung payudara yuuri. aku pun memasukan tanganku ke celana dalamnya. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat basah dan ada cairan bening yang sangat lengket. aku pun melepas celana dalamnya, dan memainkan klitorisnya. aku menghenti kan kegiatan ku dengan payudaranya. aku pun beralih ke organ intimnya. terlihat lah disana, yuuri sudah mencapai puncaknya. aku terus menggoyangkan jari ku di klitorisnya yang sedang membesar itu. tidak puas dengan tangan, aku meneruskannya dengan mulutku. aku pun berpindah tempat dimana kepala ku berada di atas intim yuuri dan menahan kaki yuuri agar melebar. aku pun merasa 'adik' ku sudah berdiri tegang. aku pun mengeluarkan 'adik' ku dan memukulnya ke intim yuuri. dan aku menemukan sasaran yang tepat. yuuri yang tadinya mengerang kenikmatan berubah menjadi erotis. aku benar benar tidak menyangka dapat mendengar suara nya itu malam ini. aku terus menggerakan pinggul ku dan menahan kaki yuuri. ku lihat tangan yuuri yang meremas payudaranya dan ujungnya sendiri. aku pun dengan posisi sedang memaju mundurkan pinggul ku. mencodong kedepan dan mencium bibir yuuri sekali kali. aku mulai menemukan ada cairan hangat yang membasahi punya ku.  
dan keluar lah! cairan itu dari dalam tubuh yuuri. aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. "e-eh.. y-yuuri-chan.. aku melakukannya" kata ku kaget dan mengeluarkan miliku dari milik yuuri. "karry-san harus tanggung jawab!" teriak yuuri dengan lantang. "heh... aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kau melahirkan anak dari ku, yuuri..." ujar ku sambil tersenyum. "uso dayoo~! aku sudah minum obat pencegah kehamilan~! sebenarnya aku sudah tau akan terjadi seperti ini.." canda yuuri sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "baiklah...! aku akan memberikan mu satu ronde lagi sebagai hukuman!" teriakku dengan kencang dan tertawa senang. aku merasa, melakukan hubungan percintaan setelah terjadi pertengkaran, membuat hasrat yang benar benar tinggi.

= end =


End file.
